expansefandomcom-20200223-history
The Expanse (TV)
Were you looking for info on the book series called The Expanse? ", you should be use caution regarding what pages you visit. Please do not make any spoiler updates until after the episode airs.}} The Expanse is a TV series based on the book series of the same name by Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck (under the pseudonym James S.A. Corey), who will also be among the show's producers and writers. The series is produced by Alcon Entertainment and premiered online through several VOD services on November 23, 2015''Deadline'' - ‘The Expanse’ Set For Digital Launch Ahead Of December Premiere On Syfy, and premiered on Syfy in the United States, and Space in Canada''Space.ca'' - The Expanse Is Coming To Space, And Here’s Why You Should Be Excited August 27, 2015 on December 14, and 15, 2015. Sean Daniel and Jason Brown of the Sean Daniel Company developed the original pitch with Mark Fergus and Hawk Ostby. The project has been described by industry insiders as “''Game of Thrones'' in space.” Trailer The first official trailer for the show was premiered at the Television Critics Association's winter press tour on January 15, 2015. Synopsis A thriller set two hundred years in the future, The Expanse follows the case of a missing young woman who brings a hardened detective and a rogue ship’s captain together in a race across the solar system to expose the greatest conspiracy in human history. Alternate synopsis The crew of the Canterbury discover a derelict vessel which holds a secret that may be devastating to human existence. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as Hollywood Reporter - Thomas Jane to Star in Syfy's 'The Expanse' (Exclusive) * Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as * Dominique Tipper as Deadline - Dominique Tipper, Wes Chatham, More, Round Out ‘The Expanse’ *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as (season 1) *Florence Faivre as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as Variety - Syfy’s ‘The Expanse’ Adds ‘Walking Dead,’ ‘Mad Men’ Alums *Frankie Adams as (season 2) Recurring *Jay Hernandez as *Jared Harris as *Chad L. Coleman as *Athena Karkanis as *Brian George as Arjun Rao *Greg Byrk as *Lola Glaudini as *Elias Toufexis as *Kevin Hanchard as Production * Naren Shankar - Show runner''Blastr'' - The Expanse showrunner Naren Shankar on Episode 4's big battles, Belter extreme sports, and Shed's head Adam Swiderski Wed, Dec 30, 2015 3:35pm and executive producer''Variety'' - Syfy Returns to its Roots with ‘The Expanse,’ ‘Childhood’s End’ Laura Prudom, DECEMBER 14, 2015 12:53PM PT * Mark Fergus - TV show creator, writer, and executive producer''Variety'' - ‘Iron Man’ Writers Enter Sci-Fi Mystery TV Project for Alcon, ‘The Expanse’ Jon Weisman SEPTEMBER 4, 2013 09:58AM PT''Space.com'' - Syfy's 'The Expanse' Explores a Complicated Future on Far-Flung Worlds By Sarah Lewin, October 16, 2015 01:30pm ET * Hawk Ostby - TV show creator and writer * Daniel Abraham - Consulting writer and producer''Space.com'' - Turning a Sci-Fi Series into a TV Epic: Q&A with 'The Expanse' Authors By Sarah Lewin; December 23, 2015 12:00pm ET * Ty Franck - Consulting writer and producer * Terry McDonough - Pilot director''Daniel Abraham'' - Long-promised news on the TV Show 07.15.14 and executive producer * WETA - Art / Design * Anthony A. Ianni - Art director * Seth Reed - Production designer * Melissa K. Nicoll - Special effects supervisor * John Papsidera - Casting director * Peter P. Nicolakakos - Set decorator * Joanne Hansen - Costume designer * Maribeth Knezev - Head makeup artist * Emanuele 'Manny' Danelon - Unit production manager * Agnes Lim - Asset producer * Neishaw Ali - VFX executive producer/producer ** Clint Green - VFX producer ** J.P. Giamos - VFX producer (SPIN VFX) ** Greg Behrens - VFX producer (Mavericks VFX) ** Darren Cranford - VFX producer (Keyframe Digital) ** Peter Denomme - VFX producer (Switch VFX) * Matt Birman - Stunt coordinator * Michael Halley - Animator * John Rakich - Location manager * Deva Anderson - Music supervisor * Rob Davis - Transportation captain * Amy Cuthbertson - Production coordinator * Nick Farmer - Linguist Development Season 1 Season 1 premiered online on November 23, 2015 and on SyFy and Space on December 14, 2015, and consists of 10 episodes of one hour each. Season 2 Season 2 is scheduled to premiere with a double episode on February 1, 2017https://twitter.com/ExpanseSyfy/status/812332250180255744 and will consist of 13 episodes total.Variety - ‘The Expanse’ Gets Season 2 on Syfy by Whitney Friedlander December 31, 2015 10:30AM PT Media Images ;Banners File:TheExpanseS1-SyFy-Twitter-banner.jpeg|S1 Twitter banner File:TheExpanseS2-SyFy-Twitter-banner.jpeg|S2 Twitter banner ;Logos File:TheExpanseS1_plain_logo_on_black-Twitter.jpg|S1 Twitter avatar File:TheExpanseS2_logo-Twitter.jpeg|S2 Twitter avatar Videos ;Season 2 trailers File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Trailer_3_Syfy|Dec 28, 2016 File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Trailer_2_Syfy|Dec 28, 2016 File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Trailer_Syfy|Jul 23, 2016 ;Season 1 trailers File:The_Expanse_-_Season_1_Sneak_Peek|Sep 1, 2015 SPACE File:The_Expanse_(Syfy)_Comic-Con_2015_Trailer_HD|Jul 11, 2015 File:THE_EXPANSE_Trailer_The_Story|Jul 11, 2015 File:Official_trailer_for_The_Expanse|2015 Vimeo File:THE_EXPANSE_(Original_Trailer)_Syfy|Jan 15, 2015 ;Syfy - The Expanse File:THE_EXPANSE_The_Powerful_Women_of_The_Expanse_Syfy|Jan 27, 2017 File:THE_EXPANSE_360%C2%BA_Video_Battle_on_Mars_in_Virtual_Reality_Syfy|Jan 25, 2017 File:THE_EXPANSE_We_Love_Our_Fans_Syfy|Jan 24, 2017 File:THE_EXPANSE_Why_Fans_Love_The_Expanse_Syfy|Jan 21, 2017 File:THE_EXPANSE_Complete_Cast_Panel_New_York_Comic-Con_2016_Syfy|Oct 14, 2016 ;Why you should watch it File:The_Expanse,_and_Why_You_Should_be_Watching_It._-_Spacedock_Short|Jan 6, 2017 by Spacedock ;Interviews with authors of the books File:Origins_of_The_Expanse| Dec 2, 2015; Book authors Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck - who use the pen name James S. A. Corey - talk about the origins of their epic book sci-fi book series. File:Translating_The_Expanse_from_Page_to_Screen| Dec 2, 2015; Book authors Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck - who use the pen name James S. A. Corey - talk about working with screenwriters to bring their epic book series to screen. File:Seeing_the_Expanse_Come_to_Life| Nov 24, 2015; Book authors Daniel Abraham and Ty Franck - who use the pen name James S. A. Corey - talk about the experience of seeing their books come to life on set and on screen. Social References See also * The Expanse (TV)/current_episode_link - used by Spoiler notice at the top of this article * The Expanse (TV)/current_episode_name - used by Spoiler notice at the top of this article * NYCC: SyFy’s ‘The Expanse’ Goes Deeper By: Danielle Ryan, October 9, 2016 * Five Reasons You Should Be Watching ‘The Expanse’ By: Annette Cardwell, December 7, 2015 * Author Zone: The Expanse Authors On Bringing the Books to Life November 23, 2015 by Annette Cardwell External links * The Expanse (official website) on Syfy channel ** The Expanse Episodes | All Seasons ** Where to Watch The Expanse ** ExpanseSyfy ** @ExpanseSyfy * The Expanse Series on [Tumblr * ** ** * * Reviews of Episodes of The Expanse http://friendsofcc.com/2017/01/29/the-expanse-season-1-refresher/ ;News * io9 - [http://io9.gizmodo.com/what-the-expanse-can-teach-us-about-how-life-in-space-w-1792483896 What The Expanse Can Teach Us About How Life in Space Will Change Our Bodies] by Rae Paoletta 2/22/17 3:00pm * Rolling Stone - 'The Expanse' Author Originally Wrote Syfy TV Show as Video Game By Rachel Weber February 6, 2017 * Collider.com - ‘The Expanse’ Season 2 Review: Still the Best Sci-Fi Series You’re Not Watching by Haleigh Foutch January 31, 2017 * WIRED - [https://www.wired.com/2017/01/geeks-guide-the-expanse-season-2/ The Expanse’s Secret Weapon? Actual Science] 01.28.17 9:00 am * WIRED - [https://www.wired.com/2017/02/expanse-authors-tv-shows/ The Expanse Isn’t Just Awesome TV—It’s Transforming TV] by Charlie Jane Anders 02.14.17 8:00 am * gamesradar - The Expanse is the smartest sci-fi universe on TV, but its insightful human factor makes it unmissable By David Houghton Jan 20, 2017 Category:The Expanse Category:Television